When Fox Met Fade
by Lady Isla
Summary: It began as an ordinary day off for Fade, but then a giant robot began attacking Jump City! While battling the machine, Fade meets a boy named Fox...


This is a special story for Valentine's Day, written both by myself and my boyfriend, Tsukiryoushi. This story tells about how our OCs (Tsuki's Fox, and my Oc Fade) met. Although the fandom is Teen Titans, the story mostly focuses on Fox and Fade.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans do not belong to us, but belongs to DC comics and Cartoon Network.

Claimer: Fade belongs to me, and Fox belongs to Tsukiryoushi

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**When Fox Met Fade…**

(Fade's POV)

As I slowly awoke from my dreams I became aware of the alarm clock radio playing loudly, as my wakeup call for the day. Not much liking the tune, I turned the radio off and sat up. I pulled off the covers, revealing my purple t-shirt and my pajama bottoms, with monkeys all over them.

After yawning and stretching, I turned to see the sunlight coming in through the window and I sprang up to pull open the curtains and look outside. It was a beautiful day, and the sun shone down brightly, casting its warm glow across the city. Seeing this sight, I said to myself "This will be the perfect day to go get some ice-cream!"

So I quickly went into my bathroom for a shower and afterwards put on my black and blue uniform, then I rushed downstairs to the living room to inform the Titans of where I was off to.

"Good morning!" I greeted everyone, as I came into the room.

"Good morning!" Robin called back, as he and Starfire sat at the couch, watching TV together.

"Did you sleep well, Friend Fade?" Starfire asked me.

"Sure did!" I replied. I turned to the kitchen area and saw Cyborg cooking some bacon and eggs, while Beastboy was bugging him about the fact that he didn't eat meat, as usual.

At the other side of the room, I noticed Raven playing Chess with Draco. (Though it was obvious she was winning by the stunned look on his face.)

"Yo Fade!" Cyborg called to me. "You want some bacon and eggs? I made plenty!"

"No thanks Cy," I replied. "It's such a nice day, I thought I'd go out and get some ice-cream."

"Ice-cream for breakfast." I heard Raven mutter. "How nutritious."

"Of course." I replied with a grin, which Raven almost returned. I then turned to the door and said "I'll see you all later then!" and headed out of the tower and into town.

---

(Fox's POV)

As I stood there, up on one of the tallest buildings in Jump City, I looked down at all the commotion from the people below.

It seemed so much different from the tranquil Japanese country-side that had been my home for so many years before I returned to America.

My attention turned to Titans Tower, resting in the distance. It had been about a year since I'd seen it last, back when I'd first met the Titans and they made me an honorary Titan. It was quite a generous offer, I'll admit, so of course I couldn't turn it down. But still, I'm a loner at heart. I always have been ever since my training in Japan. So why was I back here?

…I had no clue.

But I was here, and I decided I may as well do some good, by watching for any crimes I could break up. Nothing new, of course. I'd done the same in places like Gotham and Metropolis when I visited. At least any crimes that certain other heroes didn't get to first.

But surprisingly, everything was quiet today. No robberies, no muggings… just the normal hustle and bustle of a city. And that was not a good sign.

"Maybe I aught to pay the Titans a visit…" I said to myself, as I turned to head in that direction.

But just then, I heard an explosion, and turned to see a giant robot attacking the west side of the city!

---

(Normal POV)

"I knew it." Fox grumbled. "I knew it was too quiet around here."

He drew the Katana sword from its sheath on his back and rushed towards the place where the robot was attacking, jumping from rooftop to rooftop with as much grace and speed as the animal he was named after.

Meanwhile, not too far off, Fade came out of the ice-cream parlor, happily eating a cone of chocolate ice-cream.

"Ah, now this is the life." She said to herself. She was about to take another lick when she heard the explosion and turned to see the robot attacking a little distance away. Thinking quickly, Fade pulled out her communicator. "Robin, come in!" She called. "There's a robot attacking the city!"

Robin appeared on the screen, and Fade noticed he seemed out of breath. She also heard the sound of a battle in the background. "There's one attacking the Tower, too!" Said Robin. "We can't get out to stop the other one!"

"I'll come help you!" Said Fade.

"No, Fade, you stay there and delay the other robot till we can get there. We can't afford to let anyone get hurt!"

Fade was about to argue the point, but realized Robin was right. "Okay, I'll do my best. Just be careful, all of you."

Robin nodded in response and his image disappeared from the screen. Fade put away her communicator and rushed to the place the robot was attacking.

As she ran she muttered to herself "And this was going to be my day off!"

---

Fox finally reached a rooftop near the robot and saw it about to crush a building full of people.

"Hey, ugly!" He called, distracting the machine just in time.

The robot turned to look down at Fox, who held his katana ready.

_Well, looks like the element of surprise is ruined… _He thought. _I'm not sure I can take this robot down on my own. Where are the Titans?_

Fox saw the robot bring its hand down and jumped away just in time. He lifted his sword and brought it down to slice off three of the robot's fingers.

Fox then jumped onto the robot's arm and ran up, towards its head. But suddenly, a robotic tentacle came out of the machine's side, and before Fox knew it he was smacked off.

Fox thought for sure he was done for, as he plummeted to the ground below, until he felt and invisible force catch him and carry him to a nearby rooftop. He was placed down on the rooftop, and he looked around, trying to figure out what happened.

"Are you okay?" He heard a female voice ask him.

"Huh? Who's there?" He asked.

"Oops, sorry." Said the voice. "I forgot." Suddenly, a girl with brown hair wearing a blue uniform with black boots and gloves appeared in front of Fox. "What were you thinking, running up that thing's arm?" Fade asked. "You could have been…" Fade stopped when she finally got a good look at the boy she'd saved. He wore an orange costume, with black sleeves and boots, and the symbol of a fox on the right side of his chest. He also wore a black mask over his eyes. "Excuse me, but are you a super hero, too?" She asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, you could say that." Said Fox, who hadn't realized he was staring at Fade.

Suddenly, they heard a crash and remembered the robot. Quickly regaining their senses, Fox and Fade went into battle mode as the robot approached them. Fade turned invisible again and Fox dashed toward the robot with lightning speed.

Fade was about to go join the fight when she realized that she was still holding her ice-cream. She put a force field around the it and placed it on the rooftop, where it would stay away from being damaged.

A mechanical tentacle shot out and tired to grab Fox, but he dodged it and he began climbing up the robot's arm again and slices the other tentacles that tried to catch him.

Fade, meanwhile, kept throwing inviso-bombs at the mechanical behemoth. She was glad that the robot wasn't able to see her; her invisibility gained her the advantage.

She quickly dodged an oncoming arm as she hurried to find the robot's weak spot. The robot was very large and round-ish and it looked like a giant snowman with its dozens of tentacles waving about. She saw red beams blasting out from its huge eyes and blasted a nearby building. Large chunks of debris started falling and Fade saw that they were going to fall on top on some screaming bystanders.

Quick as a wink, she held out a hand and generated a force field on top of the bystanders, shielding them from the debris. Fade then saw Fox still running along the mechanical arm with incredible speed and balance, and slicing the tentacles in halves. She saw a tentacle sneaking up behind him...

"Look out!" She cried. But it was too late.

The tentacle seized him and it wrapped itself around his body. Fox tried to free himself but everything seemed to be in vain. The tentacle was now crushing him... squeezing him... he couldn't breathe...

Then it exploded and Fox found himself falling again when he was caught by the familiar invisible force field and became suspended in mid air. He looked down to see Fade, now visible, holding her arms out to control the force field.

"Thank you!" he called to her. Then he added, "... Again."

"No problem!" she shouted, smiling. "Tell me, is it just me or do I always seem to save you every time you start falling to your death?"

Before he could answer her question, mechanical fingers seized her and Fade screamed as she was pulled face-to-face with the robot.

Without the force field to hold him, Fox began falling. He noticed a pole sticking out from the building below him. Quickly, he reached out and grabbed on to it. With quick reflexes, he pulled himself up and began leaping up to the rooftop.

The robot's eyes stared at Fade carefully. The girl did not know what would happen next until she saw its eyes glowing.

_Oh, crud, it's going to blast me to pieces!_ She thought wildly. She struggled and thrashed in the robot's grasp. She tried to make a force field shield to defend herself but it was no use. She was trapped.

The red beams blasted out from the eyes and it headed straight towards her. A blade from a katana sword suddenly appeared and it sliced the hand that was holding Fade and the beam missed her.

Fox jumps in and caught Fade in his arms and they landed on another rooftop of a building.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

Fade nodded, and her face nearly touched his. "Yeah..."

_Hey! He's kinda cute up close!_ Her inner self shouted. Fade began to blush. _Say something, you dork!_

"Um... I'm Fade. Member of the Teen Titans," she introduced herself in an awkward manner. Fox suddenly remembers something.

"Speaking of which... where are the Titans?" he asked.

"The Tower has been attacked," she replied.

They both heard an explosion and then they remembered the robot. Fox put Fade down and grabbed his katana sword. He was about to go after it when he heard Fade say, "Wait! I didn't get your name!"

He looked at her.

"My name is Fox."

_Fox..._ his name echoed inside of her and she stared at him...

Pulling her head down from the clouds, Fade stepped forward and glanced anxiously at the robot still destroying everything it saw.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked.

Fox became silent and after a moment, he spoke up.

"I have an idea."

---

They were both now standing on a force field disk Fade has created and were flying towards the robot. Fade turned to Fox.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" she asked as they approached nearer to their adversary.

"Trust me!" Fox said in a determined tone.

They were ready to collide with the robot (which didn't see them at first) when Fox shouted, "NOW!"

Fade's disk veered right and Fox leapt on top of the robot. Fade then threw an inviso-bomb at the robot and the latter spun around to face her, now angry. It shot out its arm at her and she quickly threw a force field shield in front of her to block the attacks.

Fox, meanwhile, held up his katana sword and penetrated it deep into the robot's skull. He cut it open and he jumped inside.

Inside, he was surrounded by many wires and beeping lights.

"This is probably the heart of this big hunk of scrap metal," Fox said out loud. "I think it's time I stop this now."

He raised his katana sword with both hands. He was about to slice the wires when a mechanical spider landed on his face. He screamed in surprise and he threw the spider off of him. Then he realized that he was surrounded by a dozen mechanic spiders, their skinny legs twitching around and their red eyes eyeing menacingly at him.

"Just what I need: annoying mechanical arachnids," Fox grumbled.

The spiders attacked him and Fox found himself thrown back and his katana flying from his hand. Annoyed, he punched another spider that was coming near him. He ran to where his sword was laying, he picked it and – in the a blink of an eye -- sliced all the spiders in half.

Then he proceeded to cut all the wires.

---

Fade watched as the robot began to malfunction. Its body rocked back and forth violently and sparks began shooting out. Fade saw Fox jumping out of the skull of the robot. As he did so, the robot exploded into a million pieces.

As soon as Fade and Fox's feet touched the ground, the latter looked at all that was left of the robot. Half of the remains covered most of the street, and the buildings had suffered mild damages. But what comforted him most was that the people were safe from harm.

Fox noticed that the girl who helped him wasn't there with him anymore.

"Fade?" he called out her name.

"Here I am!" She appeared before him, this time holding her ice-cream. "Sorry about that. I had to go retrieve my ice-cream."

She gave it a happy lick.

"Ahh, nothing like a refreshing ice-cream after a tough battle. We sure kicked that thing's butt, don't we?"

---

(Fox's POV)

I didn't say anything. Instead, I was looking at her in puzzlement. She seemed a bit enthusiastic, but she proved to be a good fighter. I had never seen or heard of her before. Maybe she's a new member?

---

(Fade's POV)

I noticed him looking at me and it was starting to make me feel uncomfortable. He's not so bad, but why did I blush when I had my face so close to his? I had no clue.

"So... are you a Titan like me?" I asked him. Stupid! Why kind of question like that?

One of the bystanders I saved, a small boy, approached us. He was looking awed judging by the twinkling of his eyes and his mouth hanging open.

"Man, that was totally wicked!" he exclaimed.

I grinned at him as I said, "Gee, thanks."

And then I heard a wet--

_PLOP!_

---

(Normal POV)

Fade turned to see that her chocolate ice-cream had fallen from her cone and landed on the shirt of Fox's costume. His eyes behind his mask widened.

"Unbelievable," he said quietly. The small boy pointed and laughed.

Feeling embarrassed and blushing very red, and without warning, Fade slowly disappeared.

"Hey, wait..." Fox tried to stop her, but she was already gone.

Fox decided he'd never be able to find her, so he turned in the direction of the Tower and sped off to check on the other Titans.

He made his way to the shore, hopped aboard a barge going in the right direction and soon made it to the Tower where he found the remains of another robot. He couldn't help but grin at the knowledge that his friends had defeated yet another adversary.

He quickly made his way to the top of the Tower, and found all the Titans hard at work cleaning up after the battle. Though there seemed to be plenty of damaged that would need repairing.

_I should remember to ask Robin where all the funding comes from. _Fox said to himself, as he found the boy wonder standing nearby and approached him.

"Hey Robin," He greeted. "I see you managed things fairly well here."

Robin, who was inspecting a part of the robot, turned to face Fox and smiled. "Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you here." He said.

"I was in the neighborhood when these robots attacked. Everyone alright?"

"We're fine. Just some scrapes and bruises. Fade just contacted me and told me that you helped her destroy the other robot. Thanks."

"No problem." Robin went back to inspecting the robot's circuitry. "So… who sent these things?"

"I suspected Slade at first, but it looks more like Gizmo's handiwork. Don't worry, we'll find him and bring him in soon enough."

Fox nodded, but had more on his mind. He looked around and saw all the other Titans helping out. Raven and Draco were helping remove the robot parts still on the roof, while Starfire and Terra moved the parts on the ground into a pile, and Cyborg worked on repairing the computer systems. But Fade was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, about that girl, Fade…" Fox began, nervously. "Where is she?"

"She isn't back yet." Robin replied. "She said she needed some time alone." Robin turned to Fox. "Did something happen during the fight?"

"You could say that…" Fox replied, looking down at the stain on his shirt. "Um… Where do you suppose she'd have gone?"

Fade stood in line inside the ice-cream parlor were she bought her first ice-cream. The event of the battle of the robot kept running in her mind.

_I wonder who sent that robot? _She wondered. She turned red again when she remembered the ice-cream event. Aw, man… I'm such a klutz! Why am not careful! He probably thinks I'm weird right now.

Meanwhile, Fox was looking around the city for Fade. According to the Titans, today was her day off and she was probably somewhere in the city doing something to entertain herself.

"If I were an invisible girl, where would I be?" he asked out loud as he stood on a rooftop. Then he spotted an ice-cream parlor. He began to wonder…

When it was her turn, Fade asked for another chocolate ice-cream. Then she reached into her pockets for the money, but then she realized she didn't have much.

"Oh, no…" she groaned.

"Look, are you going to pay or not?" asked the man behind the cashier.

"Well, I… uhh…" she hesitated. Fox suddenly appeareds beside her and placed cash on the counter.

"Two for us, please," he said. His eyes met hers and Fade looked surprised.

"Hi!" she greeted him, though her voice sounded a bit strange. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I was looking for you."

The man gave both of them their ice-cream and both Fade and Fox walked out of the ice-cream parlor.

"You were… looking for me?" she asked, because couldn't believe her ears.

"Yes, I was," he replied. "Let's go sit on one of those benches." He suggested, pointing to a park bench nearby.

Fade agreed, and the two of them sat down to enjoy their ice-cream.

The two sat silent for awhile, neither daring to break the silence. All they did was eat their frozen treats.

"How come you were looking for me?" Fade finally asked.

"Well..." Fox replied, pausing a moment, then looking at her. "You kinda disappeared before I could even get a chance to get to know you. You seem like an interesting girl."

"Oh... Well, you seem interesting, too. I was just worried that you'd be mad about your uniform."

Fox just shrugged his shoulders. "Trust me, my uniform's been through worse." The two laughed a little, and Fox noticed that Fade's laugh seemed almost... musical.

After another pause, he turned to her again, noticing she had almost finished her ice-cream. "So..." He said. "I understand it's your day off?"

"Um... yeah." Fade replied, almost hesitantly. "Why?"

"Well..." Fox stood up and turned to look down at Fade. "I was just thinking, eating one ice-cream cone is a little boring for a day off. Maybe..."

"Yes...?"

"Well... maybe we could go see a movie or something? It's been awhile since I've seen a movie, and you pretty much saved me back there, so I owe you. What do you say?"

---

(Fox's POV)

As I stood there, looking down at her, I held out my hand to help her up.

But after a minute, I noticed she was just… staring. Did I go too far when I suggested the movie? I mean, we have only just met. But still, there's something about this girl…

I smiled some more, and continued to hold out my hand. After all, nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?

She still stared up at me… but slowly, I began to see a smile form on her face. Could it mean that…?

---

(Fade's POV)

I stared at him and I could feel my cheeks burning up. I had almost forgotten to speak, but Fox was waiting for my answer. I gave him a smile.

"Sure, I would love that," I replied happily.

I took his hand and we began walking to the movies. The touch of his gloved hand brought me tingles down my arm and spine. I don't know why... but I liked it.

---

(Normal POV)

As they walked together, hand-in-hand, both Fade and Fox smiled. Their meeting had certainly been a strange one… but they both felt grateful for it.

As they neared the theater, both the Teen Titans could tell, that this felt like the beginning of a wonderful relationship.

-The End-

--------------------------------------------**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**So, what do you think? Please give some credit to Tusikiryoushi, and don't forget to leave a review. No flames allowed.**


End file.
